RejectedEnglish Version
by AleCFS
Summary: [The english version of Rejected]Happening to me?this feeling of Destruction since that day and then I met him. But he is irritating, he just wants to hurt me ... I know, and I'll stop him no matter what, but ... / Aaaa life of a virus is to enjoy, go free by destroying the core network of the computer you are, but you're not really a computer? This should be fun ...
1. Chapter 1

**AleCFS: oh my first fanfiction, i'm so exited! Hope you like  
**

Hatsune Miku was lying on her back in bed staring at the roof. Anyone seeing think that she is someone with troubles because took hours in the same position. But those who knew her knew that she was a vocaloid, something that was almost exactly like a human, except that obviously was not. And people who knew her well would know that she was connected to the internet at the time, and that having a cybernetic brain could connect to the Internet without the need of a computer. other vocaloids preferred to use computer as it was a more "safe" and always told about how risky Internet from entering his brain.

But she did not care, she loved to go to the cyber world from his brain. Everything looked so real, the feelling was so vivid, it was beautiful in a way because she was not afraid of the dangers of the internet, she was not stupid, I knew I should and should not play, she had always done that and could not deceive so easy.

The idea that her friends thought she was a fool innocent make her frown and muttering as he walked through the street of tumblr seeing the different works that were then suspended in the air with their creators aside, as a kind of gallery. A good laugh and gave other seemed so good that she kept. Her sudden expression made some users thought it was because his painting which made some put a little nervous, others were angry, until he had a middle finger raised and other ignored her ,only what they were sure regardless of their work and that they liked their job and if someone else did not like that was his problem.

Miku to see their reactions could not help but throw a little giggle covering her mouth with her hand, but stopping against those who ignored it out of respect.

I already had enough photographs and drawings by today and going back to the main part of your brain to put things encotradas and return to the real world

But he realized something ... I was lost. He had spent much time thinking about what it is you did not realize where he went where. In it's time it felt so ... innocent, silly and stupid that hit a little pride.

Then she picked up her wounded pride and walked around the place to see where the bore. The place was under into decay, looked more like a ghost town street. But what was left of her pride would not let her send a message to the brain of IA or Gumi or any of his other friends to help her, for she knew that doing so would meet Meiko sermons or a chokehold of the concerned Luka. and did not want a sermon or cause worry Luka, so would this one.

While lost in the idea of telling Meiko for the thousandth time the dangers of entering the online world from your own body realized that I reach a dead end.

"Okay, maybe if I'm a little stupid," she said as she stared at the wall with a blank face. As she turned to leave he tried to remember the way she had taken. But suddenly felt as if something had nailed it. Full of terror turned to meet the same stop while

"Okay, if I'm stupid, and quite" said thinking of turning around the imaginary sensation that had just taken.

As I walked out of the alley thought she heard an answer but it was almost inaudible. It was like "oh of course you are, and you have no idea how ...". But do not know that your subconscious mind mocked herself.

The way back was short because she saw while walking familiar things that made him remember the way to the main part of your brain.

But she could not help feeling strange all the way, as if something will be fine with it.

When I get to the main part of your brain feel before suddenly disappeared, so the relief a bit and decided to return to the real world

Miku woke up in the same position for hours. She sighed because that nightmare was over, he was in his room with his normal clothes, everything was fine.

When I went to stretch her body to get out of bed a furious hits to her door made her jump out of bed. She sat on the floor as the blows continued alarmed increasingly strong. Suddenly the door collapsed showing Meiko demonic face, she did not look very happy and you could see that the next thing would not be very nice because the faces of SeeU, IA, Gumi and Teto who were behind Meiko terrified. Neru Meiko was also behind, but she was not scared at all, just recorded with your phone what was happening.

Meiko Miku approached who was on the floor with a large, heavy steps that made the floor shake. Although he knew that trembled more, the floor or her.

Meiko stood before her, looking from above. Miku was sitting on the floor so that Meiko felt was coming at her from below

"He he he, Ola ke ase Meiko" very scared Miku river, while the only thing that came to mind was to imitate the stupid llama.

Meiko seemed more angry than I already was, SeeU look at Miku and tilted his head to the side confused, Gumi gaped at her with wide eyes, IA denied with her head slowly with tearful eyes, Teto just slapped on the forehead and Neru just laugt while still recording.

"I've been calling your room for hours what were you doing? Said squinting Meiko, Miku thought she already knew she was doing but did not lose anything trying

"I was sleeping ... that's all" Miku said with a shrug. I tried to stay relaxed to say nonsense like before

"Sleeping ... with the door latch post" Meiko said with an incredulous look. It was obvious from the tone of voice that he did not believe the smallest word

"Um, that's because I do not want anyone to bother me, but I see that it was no work" Miku said starting to feel nervous again

"Really?" Meiko said as he bent down to get face to face with Miku. She was very close which made tremble Miku "Because I think you were on the internet without computer again is not it?" Meiko said with an accusatory tone. Miku tensed and just as he opened his mouth to say something interrupted Meiko "I hope this is not the case, because we would have a big problem," he said in a deadpan. Gulped Miku, Meiko was obvious that he knew but what you do?

She always put insurance on your door to avoid situations like this. Almost always worked, did not spend much time online, so we had time to go out and raise no suspicion. She knew she had to take breaks to walk outside for a while Meiko not suspect. But this time he stayed much longer as it was lost.

Just when you thought it was the end, a voice Miku then recognized as that of an angel said what would your words of salvation "Meiko your beers are in the kitchen!" And before you know it a burst red away from her leaving her sitting on the floor paralyzed by what just happened

That her "Angel Savior" Megurine Luka approached and held out a hand to help her up. Luka was it and was upset that she will enter the Internet without a computer but not as Meiko lost control when that rule was broken, she was calmer. Miku gave a sigh of relief as he took the hand of Luka to rise.

"Thanks Luka" Miku said joyfully hugging Luka

"Why did you do that again?" Luka said in a serious tone. Miku turned away and saw the face emotionless Luka and tilted her head to one side as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Know you can not enter the network from your body, it is very dangerous, you understand that if something happens then your nucleus could be ... "Luka's voice was cut, she really was worried about Miku.

"I'm sorry Luka" said Miku bowed his head sadly. She did not like Luka cared about his guilt.

Luka lifted her face to Miku and put a hand on his shoulder "Never mind, now down to the kitchen, it's time for dinner," he said as he released her and went aside from AI, Gumi, Neru, Teto and SeeU who were still standing outside the door. They went to the kitchen with Luka leaving Miku alone in her room.

"Dinner?" Miku wonder to herself as she turned to look out the window. It was night. Disbelief Miku put her hand on her forehead, she had entered the "network" as Luka called her in the morning, really had been all day connected to the network? Meiko no wonder he was so hysterical.

Either way and had to go to dinner, I will have after what had happened. He hurried to the kitchen and under

Over dinner all were impressed. Among the short period of the conversation Luka and Miku Meiko manage to get drunk. Miku felt very relieved that it was in that state would not have to endure a dinner with a tense atmosphere between the two

After dinner, even when she was drunk Meiko was a dinner as any day, Miku flopped on his bed with open arms. I look at the door ... there was a moment Meiko door had broken down, so I do not have privacy at this time. "Ah what day!" Miku sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"But if you spent all day in a vegetative state dear" Neru said from his room making Miku blushed not know if I could get used to that not having your privacy.

Only sighed and closed her eyes, she was tired and would rather relax in the main part of your brain, there's no bother, it was his place to be alone and think and did not like to have people there. just her.  
**...  
AleCFS: Ok this is the english version of the original so the chapters gonna be uploaded after...maybe 1 or 2 days or diferens I don't know  
And i know that Teto technically is not a vocaloid  
And also I know this chapter just talk of Miku but the next gonna be the opposite **


	2. Chapter 2

**AleCFS: I saw in the previous chapter that there were several errors and I apologize, I am writing this on an iPod you know?**

* * *

Very pleased with a job well done, Len Kagamine levitated in the path between the network and a computer. Unconcerned with his hands behind his head while he was lying on nothing a grin covered his face.

"There should be fair that it was so easy." sigh to himself. Although not necessary, he was alone and even scream nobody can listen to him. He liked to take a break after completing their "job" which actually was not tired, he took it more like play than work. And why he would tire ? he was a virus level 9, he could destroy the core of a computer without much effort and could do it in less than one night but preferred to take the whole night just before dawn and end the destruction and to leave network. He could do it in much less time but liked to play with his victims to the fun-loving while destroying everything before it in the computer system of a poor naive. What if he was guilty? But of course not, why should It? The rather was helping those newbies to understand that the internet was not a place for innocent, they should not believe things like ads that are visitor number 9,999,999. Len could not help throwing a laugh at the memory of that naive to fall into that trap, it was so fun to destroy everything he had on his computer, it was a good deal as he saw it, he taught them a lesson and instead destroyed all photos family, music, important files and well basically everything.

Suddenly he began to hear a voice in your head "Kagamine, I heard you've finished your work," said the male voice in his head.

"If in fact already done a long time ago" said Len still with eyes closed

"Then why have not you brought your report?" The voice asked in a serious tone. After each destruction of a nucleus should keep developing this report.

"Eh, report?" Len asked an annoyed tone, but he knew exactly what he meant, and he had been reprimanded for the damn report. His expression changed to boring, it was really annoyed to him do that report because there was not much to tell, he just destroyed everything came while playing for a while and it was, why would explain that?

"You know what I mean! Anyway i have to talk to you" said the voice in a slightly angry "so report back at the plant right now" he said emphasizing the word now. It was obvious that the owner of that voice did not enjoy much of Len games.

"And what you wish to talk to me, Kukupo? Len said in a mocking tone by releasing a small laugh

"I told you to disrespect me! Remember that I am your superior, now see here before me regret what I'm going to say" very angry voice said head of Len

"Oh, if it's something you'll regret, so I expect good news over there is not it?" Len said, raising his eyebrows with interest. The voice did not answer him what made him think he was right "I'll be right" Len said in a relaxed tone due to the feeling of satisfaction at having upset that voice.

In that Len got up and started moving at full speed through the network. He loved to do that made him feel so free, I could do whatever I wanted but somehow it was so, when a virus level 9 on a scale of 10 almost nobody wanted to get in your way, so you could do the I wanted and if someone else tried to stop virus or something, that will pray for him not to suffer much.

Upon arriving at the plant saw where the virus came to receive advice or help with injuries sustained in a failed mission. Although it was the center of a destructive cyber place was white like the machines that were there.

Len looked down to see someone approaching him. It was a girl identical to the one that a little smaller and had his hair down to his shoulders with a large white bow on her head "Hello brother, how about you was?" the blonde said timidly, fearing some response .

"And how do you think I was sister?" He said in a cocky tone. What else could she expect from him, he never failed and always got what he wanted no matter the price but of course he never needed to take things seriously to get what they wanted because almost nobody discussed, only their few superiors and his sister but knew they insist only be a waste of time as he do it anyway

"I was afraid you'd say that" his sister said sadly as she bent her head down. She did not like the idea of destroying the prized possessions of people who just made mistakes that could happen to any novice.

"And why is fear that I fulfilled my mission Rin?" Len said, his eyes narrowing. He knew that his sister did not like his job and did not like him to be so cruel when do theirs. The slowly approached her face to the Rin, which the somewhat uncomfortable, and a little wicked smile crossed her face "Do not tell me you walk even avoiding work, do you want to come back to give you a little help sister?" He said in a childish tone but keeping her wicked smile. Rin always fled from working with excuses that he had failed in his mission, but actually always managed to get out of the computer without causing damage, which Len somehow respected because he was unable to leave a computer unless that would have destroyed it, but otherwise her sister seemed pathetic by the fact that never in his life had destroyed a core, the reason that she was level 2 was because one day to annoy Len disguised as her and destroy all core that found and then take all reports very clean, orderly and even bother to imitate the Rin lyrics perfectly, when it came to annoy her sister was amazing what he might do.

"It is not necessary Len" Rin said of his brother moving away a little nervous, Len can look harmless but he could be very wicked

Len would continue bothering Rin but saw approaching a tall man with long purple hair, his expression would be something that would be expected from someone so experienced, I had seen almost everything possible in the network, which earned him his post as head of a center as delicate as this, a simple mistake and destroy themselves.

"Bothering your sister again Kagamine?" Said the voice was once head of Len with a tone of sarcasm almost unrecognizable

"Mr. Kamui!" Rin said with a combination of relief and joy away from his brother to approach the purple haired man. She felt safe around him because he knew that while he was with Len would not bother.

"Nah, you know, just playing with her," Len said looking away from them with his hands in his pockets and a carefree attitude. "But putting that aside why do you call me Gakupo?" Looking back to they

"Mr Kamui for you Kagamine" Gakupo said with an angry tone but without leaving their usual seriousness "Just come with me," he added, pointing to the door of his office with his hand. Len just nodded. He almost always had a smile that some especially exasperated Gakupo, was like the smile of a spoiled child who got what he wanted after he was refused many times. Gakupo just turned and started walking, he really hated that smile, Len only followed until they reached the office of the head of the plant, unlike the common part of the central office of the chief was very dark, lit only for a few lanterns.

Gakupo went to his desk and took some papers and then walked over to Len and before speaking a sigh of annoyance out of his mouth, as if unwilling to speak.

"Your statistics" said Len approaching papers. Len take them and gave them a look, then looked up at Gakupo.

"Statistics perfect" he said with a smug expression "did not need to call me to tell me something that I already know" said the blond bringing you the papers to Gakupo

"Look at them again" Gakupo ordered. Len eyes turn and look at it again but saw nothing unusual. "Len ... I know I will regret to tell you this," he said quietly with his head bowed down, he paused for a moment " are very close to reaching the level 10 "he look up to see Len. Len quickly looked up from the paper to meet the gaze of his eyes Gakupo and completely shocked.

"Level 10 ...?" Whisper Len still shocked by the news, but suddenly a mischievous smile began to cross her face and then started laughing "Haha I will finally level 10" he said, almost shouting as he laughed, Gakupo already showing signs of repentance.

Len was a while so until finally calmed down and changed expression to serious"What about Rei?" Len said without the slightest trace of previous happiness

Gakupo just shrugged "Just look at your statistics and change your name to Rei" He said with a small smile on his face "Although I believe that if you stop loafing and did your job well you would have passed him a long time ago. You need to be so applied like him "

"Oh my lord you flatter me Mr Kamui" said Len imitating a gentleman "And I love to stay and hear him talk about that I must be like Rei, but I have to go to finish this once" he added with sarcasm. That the office door opened and Len flew full speed causing it to fly all the papers, Len could only hear the voice of your boss screaming hysterically "Kagamine!" Which caused him great grace. Rin saw the yellow burst pass before her dismissal but could hear a barely audible because it was quick.

Len was already on the internet looking for a portal to enter a computer. These portals opened only when the computer was on a website that allowed entry into them or they could use the other alternative was to wait for a message to be sent to a destination and thus unleashed on. But Len did not like the second method because it had to wait long and was not a person you would like to wait to get what he wanted.

Len could see many portals open but most already had a virus about to enter, was not that he cared, he could go although only there was another virus that he simply did not like to share their things including their victims. But still he could make a virus ceded its website if he wanted because while watching levitated portals around, the virus that saw him turned away terrified, which amused him. He liked that other viruses shudder of horror at seeing him. But anyway he did not want any of those portals, wanted one that takes him to a different computer, if that might be his last computer being level 9 wanted it to be worthwhile, something epic if not special. But he found nothing unusual, until he began to feel a different energy to anyone who had ever felt before, that attracted his interest and began to follow that energy until it completely into a corner away from the other sites where he saw a very different from the site I had ever seen in his long life as a virus. The normal portals were very large and white but this was small with a royal blue and a white ring around the edge. This portal fascinated cocky virus, was just what I wanted, something never seen before. Without thinking much stuck in the portal, but this time was very different to go but I ignore that feeling. What he could not ignore was where he was, usually when entering a portal you appeared automatically in the computer but was levitating in a teal empty and there was nothing around but what kind of computer is this? He thought as he looked sideways, in a voice so acute that really did not know exactly where it came from saying "Okay, if I'm stupid, and a lot." And at first surprised that the computer talk but it seemed rude not to respond so he said what he considered a "Oh of course you are, and you have no idea how ..."

The following was extremely boring for him, at first it seemed odd that the computer move besides talking but after a while he realized that he had nothing to do so I decided to use the time to pick up the rest that his boss had interrupted.

Then they came to a place that I leave impressed, I knew that was what I was looking for, I knew that the core was in that place if only one feeling so left to try to fly to either side of the gap at full speed to try out and worked incredibly, without seeing the environment quickly hid behind a machine that was in place for the moment unknown for. Len still felt the presence of someone else in there and thought it would be silly just leave and let be seen, he wanted to take the time to explore the place that drew him with his energy and play around with the core of the strange computer

But he decided it would be better to wait ...

* * *

**AleCFS: I did not say it would be the opposite, and also in my opinion this chapter is much longer than the last, I think it's because I had to explain more about Len because it is something different from what normally is (unlike of which is a vocaloid Miku) may also be because I could swear that I gave too many turns explaining the features of Len or perhaps because Len has a larger story that is not Miku ...**

**Well, that is why I hope you long patience for 3 since studies have me very ... Well let's just say that I have wanted to get up in middle class and kill them all. Also because I have a feeling that 3 is going to be a little short on what is the story itself**

**And finally I want to say that for now I will not speak of Rei but I think it is obvious who is and who is in the story**

**Remember to eat your potatoes: 3 (that was so random)**


End file.
